Mistakes
by Rina Kawamoto
Summary: Whatever happened to the citizens of Raccoon City? What were their last moments like? Who got out and who stayed? *Reviews shall determine the next chapter!*
1. Surprise

1 Title: Mistakes  
  
Author: Rena Kawamoto  
  
Genre: Horror/Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This story takes place during the outbreak of the virus in Resident Evil 2. Before Claire and Leon came to town. This is a story about some of the mistakes that the citizens of Racoon City made as they tried to escape the hungry zombies and montrosities that prowled the streets. Basically, the last days before the city was overpowered by the virus…  
  
  
  
It was just a regular day for the people of Racoon City. The news had reported seven deaths in the last month and R.P.D Officers had no clue as to what caused these terrible murders. Residents were frightened and anxious which was bad for the city's image. However, since the murders occurred infrequently, everyone begun going back to their regular routines. In addition, Police Chief Irons had recently announced that the murders were simply "Wild Dog Attacks." A couple of days later…an explosion rocked the old Spencer Estate, once again causing panic and anxiety. S.T.A.R.S Members claimed that Umbrella had conducted secret experiments and Bio Warefare in the mansion, but Chief Irons quickly dismissed the thought and claimed that the members were hallucinating. After that, the members went into hiding and it was then their nightmare became a reality…. What they had said was true and the Police Force could only do so much…  
  
  
  
(10:00 P.M. Sunday…)  
  
A man named Brad Sternly is walking down the street when he hears a moan in a nearby alley. Thinking that someone was hurt or badly injured maybe even dying, he went to investigate. A man was hunced over a trashcan groaning as if in pain. When he heard Brad's cautious footsteps, he lifted his head and shuffled toward him. "Um…excuse me, sir? Are you alright?" Brad asked anxiously. The other man groaned and held his hands out in front of him, his face coming into view. "Oh, damn! What happened to your face!?!" cried Brad backing up into a wall. "Let me call an ambulance or something." Brad yelled, trying to run away. However, before he could leave the other man latched onto his shoulders, bringing him to the ground. "Let me go! Please! I'll give you money! Anything!" sobbed Brad. The man simply brought his mouth to Brad's Neck and took a huge chunck out of it. Brad screamed kicking and yelling for help but no one was around. People were sleeping or perhaps they simply paid no heed to his cries.  
  
Brad: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! Please somebody anybody!!!  
  
He cried out in pain as the zombie ripped at his voice box and scratched at his chest. Chunks of meat and blood flew everywhere…and Brad screamed at his arm was ripped out of its socket. He could only watch through clouded eyes as his life drained away…as the monster tore at him savagely…groaning and moaning in triumph. Brad's last thoughts before having his leg torn off were of his family and friends on their recent trip to Atlanta. That was the day he met his girlfriend, Alana Stevens, and probably the last day both them would ever spend in each others arms. With one last choked sob, Brad Sternly closed his eyes falling into the arms of darkness…  
  
  
  
*Reviews are Apprecitated! So, please take the time to give me your opinions… 


	2. Careless

Chapter 2: Careless  
  
*Yea! My first three reviews… I wanna thank Chandler01, Seira, and Summergirl63088 for reviewing! Thanks a lot! This next chapter is dedicated to them…You All Rock!  
  
(1:00 A.M Monday)  
  
It was a nice night, the stars shown brightly in the sky… and people relaxed as if nothing in the world could bother them. Sarah Romero, a 17- year-old girl, was on her front porch sipping a can of cola. Her parents were out of town for the week and she was alone. Earlier that day, like any other teenager home alone, she decided to throw a party. It had been eventful for a while but then people started getting drunk and some guys started fighting. So, in the end, she had to end the party early…looking back into the house she could see that a lot of damage had been done. Getting up from the porch, she decided to call some of her friends over to watch a scary movie. She would deal with the mess later...  
  
As she was about to call her best friend Alana Stevens, the sound of someone pushing the doorbell continuously got her attention. "Alright, I'm coming! Geez, wait up a minute…," Sarah muttered. As she opened the door, Alana's face was there to greet her! "Damn, what happened up in here!?! It looks like a tornado went by or something!" Alana cried. The girl pushed her way in to the house and slammed the door behind her. " What the hell are you doing her---, Sarah began, but stoppd when she saw her friend's face. Alana's face was pale with fright, her hair disheveled. " Alana what's wrong?!" Sarah yelled in surprise.  
  
"Brad's missing, Sarah! I don't know where he is!" the girl cried, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Wait a minute, Alana! What do you mean missing??"  
  
Alana sighed sadly before walking into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, she folded her hands nervously. "Well, he was supposed to drive me to your party tonight, but he never came to pick me up…I tried calling his cell, but he won't answer…I'm afraid he's hurt somewhere…" sobbed Alana. "I'm sorry, Lana…but I haven't heard from him," answered Sarah. Sniffling, Alana got up and walked towards the door. Taking one last look at Sarah, she turned and was about to put her hand on the handle, when suddenly… "BAM!" Stepping away from the door she scurried over to Sarah and grabbed onto her sleeve. "Did you hear that? It sounded like something was trying to get in…" Alana whispered. Walking over to the door, Sarah looked thru the peephole and gasped…on the other side of the door were two figures. One was bald and had a bloody T-shirt and the other was a man with a missing arm. Both were clawing at the door trying to break into the house! Sarah gave a yelp and grabbed Alana's hand as they both ran up the stairs. "What the hell are they!?!? Is this some kind of practical joke!?" screamed Alana. "If it is I'm not laughing! Those things looked like they really wanted to get in…they look way to freaky to be playing around" cried Sarah.  
  
Running into Sarah's bedroom they locked the door and put a desk in front of it to make it harder for those things to get in. Suddenly there was a noise down stairs, followed by the sound of moaning. "They got in! How the hell did they get in?" cried Sarah. Then it occurred to her, one of the party guests must have left it unlocked! How could she be so stupid? Running over to her closet, she pulled out a baseball bat and held it protectively in front of her. Putting her ear next to the door, she listen for any sounds. After a few minutes of silence, she began to move the desk and slowly opened the door… "Are you crazy?! Those things ar dangerous! And they're still out there!" Alana cried. "Yeah, well it's better then staying in here! We're sitting ducks if we stay here!" Sarah shot back. Pulling the door open she peered out and saw…absoulutely nothing. Carefully, she walked out and signaled to Alana to follow her as she slowly decended the steps. She cringed as she saw the rotting corspe of the bald man lying in the middle of the room. Cautiously steeping over to the corpse she poked it with her bat. As she was about to move away, the man jumped up and grabbed her by the arm, bringing her harshly to the ground.  
  
  
  
She cried out in pain from the impact but quickly began to struggle trying to kick the man away. Alana could only watch frozen in fear as her best friend struggled under the heavy bulge of this creature. "Get off me!" Sarah screamed. However, the man paid no attention to her cries and brought his mouth to her right shoulder biting into the flesh. Sarah screamed loudly as the man began ripping and tearing at her skin. Looking back at a shocked Alana, she could only scream one word as she was eaten alive. "RUN!" …and Alana did just that. Pulling open the door, she ran out into the street screaming and yelling for help. As she rounded a corner, she felt herself collide into something, landing heavily on her back with the stranger on top of her. Looking up with scared eyes, she screamed as she realized that this man was dead! The man leered at her before leaning down and biting into her arm. Alana screamed and kicked the man off with all her might. Getting up quickly she gave the man a kick in the face before running down the street again screaming at the top of her lungs….  
  
***Back at Sarah's House…  
  
Sarah's remains lay on the floor…chewed up and swallowed. All that was left was a chunk of meat. Mostly an arm and a leg…a few feet away her head lay sitting next to the television. On her face was an expression of fear, distraught, and regret…regret for being so careless…. Now, she was nothing but a piece of rotting meat…  
  
  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Ah! This chapter was much more longer then the other the first. Plus this was more sadder…but hey the story only gets more better from here! Please tell me what you think of this chapter…it would really help me. Not to mention motivate me to write more chapters… ^^V* 


	3. Unexpected

Title: Unexpected  
  
I want to thank those who reviwed! You guys are the best…Thanks for your support! This chapter is going to be much more interesting…I'm sure of it!  
  
  
  
(2:00 A.M Monday)  
  
Craig Summers, an RPD Officer, was on his way back to headquarters after a robbery in the shopping district. A man had come in and held up a Jewelry Store threatening to kill everyone if he did't get what he wanted. Thanks to the quick thinking of a sales person, the police were able to take the man down. Craig was now on his way to the station to lock him up. The suspect's name was Mark Davis, a local gangster from the other side of town. As Craig was driving, Mark kept whining about how he did't want to go to jail and that he had kids that were waiting for him back home. Craig only scowled in response and turned the radio on. "Hey! I said let me out!" shouted Mark. He slammed his boot into the metal gate seperating him from the officer and cursed, as all he got was a sore foot. Craig smiled in satisfaction before turning a corner and cursed as he almost ran over a frantic looking girl. "Please! You have to help me! These things killed my friend!" cried the girl. Craig opened the passenger door to let the girl in and continued driving. "What's your name?" Craig asked.  
  
Alana Stevens…  
  
Craig smiled reassuringly at the girl before turning another corner. "Now Alana, tell me what exactly happened to you and your friend" he asked politely. "Well we were talking and then these things tried to get in. Sarah was eaten by one of them and the other one bit me!" the girl sobbed. Craig took a sideways glance at the bitemark and shivered…it looked bad. Mark took one look at the girl's arm and cursed out loud…"That's one scratched up arm you got there, girl…looks like whoever did this to you took a big chunck out of it" Mark answered. "Shut up back there!" shouted Craig. He gave the other man a dirty look before turning back to the road. Alana just sat there staring out the window…her eyes were itchy and the wound that the monster made was burning. Plus, she suddenly felt very hungry… As the car stopped at a stop light, Alana took one look at the hamburger stand in front of her and sighed. She wasn't craving for a burger but something much more tender.  
  
Alana took another look at another restaurant and shook her head…she did't want their food either. By now she was starving. Her eyes were now irritated from scratching and she was now scratching her wound. "Hey, girl! Need some lotion or something? You're drying up like crazy!" laughed Mark. Craig turned to Alana with a worried look and stared at her face. "Are you okay?" asked Craig. Alana turned to look at him and then a creepy look crossed her face. Craig looked so good…so yummy. He looked like he would satisfy her hunger. "Me so hungy!" cried Alana. She lunged at Craig and opened her mouth wide. Craig yelped and lost control of the car, hitting the car in front of him and causing all the cars to hit each other. He thrashed and wiggled but he couldn't shake Alana off! She gurgled before sinking her teeth into his neck and tugging hard enough to rip the skin off. Screaming, Craig tried to pry her away but her grip was too strong. He struggled trying to get his gun, which had fallen under the seat. He cried out painfully as Alana continued to ravage his neck biting and pulling. Blood splattered everywhere and his screams kept getting louder. "Oh, shit! I'm getting the hell outta here!" cried Mark.  
  
Reaching underneath the chair, he fumbled around for the gun the Officer had dropped and grabbed it. Sitting back he brought his feet up and slammed them as hard as he could against the door breaking it open. Putting the gun in his belt he watched as the girl continued to eat the poor officer. Craig looked pleadingly at the other man before mouthing the words…"Please shoot me…" Mark stared at the man before nodding…pulling out his gun he aimed it at Craig's head and fired, killing the man instantly. Alana looked up from her meal and moaned already getting out o the car. People had begun to surround the car and were now gasping and yelling for an ambulance. Mark's eyes widened as Alana shuffled toward him her mouth wide open… aiming his gun high in the air he shouted, "Get out of here!" People began scurring about trying to get away leaving only Mark and Alana behind. Aiming his gun Mark shot Alana in the leg but she kept coming…he shot her in the heart but she still kept coming. Finally, he aimed at her head and pulled the trigger splattering her brains all over the pavement. Holstering his gun he turned and ran…only one thing in his mind…He had to warn everybody! He had to protect his family…  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: The next Chapter is going to be much more Horror/Action/Drama…this time I'm going to make it more interesting. The town is slowly dying…what will happen to the rest of the survivors when they find out what's outside their doors…Please keep reviewing so that I can keep writing! 


	4. Mistrust

Chapter 4: Mistrust  
  
Yea! I'm so happy that all of you people out there like what I am writing. It makes me happy to know that you are all so very supportive. I just want to thank all those who reviewed and I want to thank those who gave me great ideas for this chapter! You know who you are! Thanks a lot! Also, special thanks to my sister for helping me with my grammar!  
  
(3:00 A.M Monday)  
  
The town was quiet…empty cans rolled about and the sounds of crickets and other various bugs that usually plague the night were nowhere in sight. "Has hell frozen over or something? Where is everybody?" Mark thought to himself. He walked steadily but quickly, while clutching his gun in one sweaty hand. Nearby, police sirens broke the silence and shouts and footsteps could be heard approaching. Mark turned to the sound of a click and cursed when he realized that it was an officer. "Freeze! RPD! You are under arrest for the murder of Officer Craig Summers! You have the right to remain silent anything can be and will be used against you in a court of law!" shouted the Officer. Mark's eyes widened at the man's annoucement. Was this guy crazy or something he did't kill the officer! That wacko cannibal of a girl did. "Officer, there must be some mistake, I didn't kill anybody!" Mark shouted. "No doubt about it witnesses say that they saw you shoot the man and then shoot an innocent girl!" cried the man. The officer walked forward and glared at Mark. "You've cost enough trouble, Davis! It's people like you who give this town a bad name!"  
  
Mark could only stand in shock at what he had just heard, he could't believe it. Snapping out of his daze he quickly turned and ran down a side street. "Hey! Stop!" cried the Officer. Mark paid no heed to his cries, and quickly ran onto the street. A green car was coming down the road at the same time. Jumping in front of the car, Mark went over to the divers side of the car and pulled the man out. " I'm borrowing your car! Thanks!" Mark shouted as he drove off. The flustered Officer came running out of the alley a few seconds later and cursed as the suspect got away. Turning to the driver of the car and helping him up off the ground he asked, "Sir, are you all right?" "Sonny, in my days people were more polite…that man was just plain stealing!" cried the Old man. The Officer let out a sigh and escorted the man back to his car. He would get Mark Davis eventually. "I'll get you, Davis!" the Officer swore.  
  
(3:30 A.M Monday)  
  
Mark was extremely tired…and all he wanted to do was sleep but he had to keep going, he had to warn his family. Ever since he left the Officer behind, he had been travelling around town trying to find a safe route for him to get home without being caught. A couple of minues ago, he had also found a newspaper in the back of the car that talked about the recent attacks in Raccoon City. "Who would have thought someone like me would care about people! If only the guys could see me now." Mark laughed. After what seemed like forever, he finally pulled into his driveway. Running the rest of the way, he burst thru the front door and came face to face with his best friend, Sydney Mills, another "gangster." "Hey, dawg! S'up?" asked Sydney. "Yo, Syd! Where's my family?" cried Mark. Sydney raised an eyebrow and ran his hand thru his hair. "They left, dawg…said something about going to Mary's for the week?" announced Sydney. Mark sighed with relief and walked over to his friend giving him a hug…Mary was his wife's sister. She lived two towns away, so his family was safe. "Damn, dawg! What s'up with you? Your not getting all friendly with me are you?" Sydney asked laughing.  
  
~Mark told Sydney about everything…the robbery, the crazy woman, the dying cop, and the warrant for his arrest…~  
  
"Damn, dawg…that's jacked up. If I hadn't known you since we were kids I'd think you were insane in the brain yo" answered Sydney. Mark nodded before walking over to his cabinet, opening it he withdrew guns, knives, homemade bombs, and lots of ammo. "We gotta warn people! Those things are dangerous and as much as I wanna get out we gotta at least tell Max." suggested Mark. Sydney nodded and took out his handgun, which he always hid in his pants. They packed some snacks, first aid, and their weapons into a big duffel bag. They walked out of the house and into the night…  
  
(4:00 A.M Monday)  
  
Mark and Sydney dumped the old man's car in the junkyard and stole a better car. Sydney was in the back of the car loading the guns with ammo, while Mark was driving. They had been driving around warning as many people as they could about the zombies yet no one would believe them. "Why would we believe a couple of two-bit Eminen-wannabes like you??," they all said. Therefore, Mark and Sydney decided to visit Maxine Andrews, Raccoon City's assistant district attorney and Sydney's cousin. Maxine used to hate Mark because she thought he was responsible for corrupting her cousin, but after he was convicted for a crime he did not commit she felt sorry for him and got him out of jail. She was now on her front porch, glaring at the two men and shouting at the top of her lungs. "What makes you think I'd want to help you two?! I heard that you not only robbed a jewelry shop but you also murdered two innocent bystanders Mark! I can't believe your listening to this idiot Sydney!" she cried. Mark shook his head and told her what had happened. "I know I've always been in trouble, but I really need your help right now, Max. I'm not lying this time. I mean why the hell would I still be in town if I actually shot that cop and that girl? I would've been out of here a long itme ago…" Mark said solemly. Max looked the man straight in the face. 10 years as assistant district attorney had given her a sixth sense about whether people were lying to her. Mark's eyes were serious and frightened…something must have happened and Max was determined to find out what. Sighing, she nodded and let them in…  
  
"You guys sit tight…I'm calling headquarters to findout what's going on," Max announced before walking into her kitchen. After what seemed like forever, Maxine walked out with a red face and a string of curses coming out of her mouth. She shook her head and sat down, brushing away some hair from her face. "They didn't believe me…they also said that I was nuts and that I needed some time off." Turning to Mark, she said, " I don't what's going on in this town, but something's definitely wrong. Some of my sources within the department are telling that there've been a lot of unsolved murders over the past 24 hours…really gruesome, ones where the bodies look like they've been eaten…"  
  
Mark sat back heavily and shook his head. "Then we're leaving…pack your bags, Max…were getting the hell out of here!"  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Well, what do you guys think? I need to sit back and think of some ideas on what to do next. Keep Reviewing! Just a couple more chapters untill the finale! 


	5. Chaos

Chapter 5: Chaos  
  
I just want to thank everybody for reviewing so far! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Brian Marcelo! So, if your reading this…guess what? I've decided to dedicate not only this chapter but the next chapter to you also. Hope you like them! Recently, I had an idea so I've decided to ask you the reviewers for help. I'm thinking about putting the people who reviewed in my story too! So, if you want me to put a character that you made up in the following chapters…then please don't hesitate to ask. Give me your suggestions! What do you think I should do?  
  
Summary: The zombies are finally emerging! In addition, people are starting to die left and right…and now it's up to mark and his friends to escape! The pressure is on…Who will make it out and who will be left behind?  
  
  
  
(5:00 A.M Monday)  
  
Mark turned the radio up when his favorite song came on...*Crawling* by Incubus. Smiling smugly, he began to tap his fingers against the steering wheel, while humming to the music. Looking up at the streetlight, he put his foot on the ignition when the light turned green. After driving for a couple of minutes he suddenly stopped when his eyes caught sight of a woman in white laying in the middle of the street. Looking back, he noticed that Sydney was paling and Max looked tense…nodding to both of them he slowly got out of the car and walked over to the body, pulling out his shotgun in the process. "Are you alright?" asked Mark. He turned the woman over and almost barfed all over himself at the sight of the woman's face. Half her face was missing and it looked like something took a big chunk out of her other neck.  
  
Turning his eyes widened in fear when he notices three shadows come out of an alley not to far away…running he opens the door to the car and puts the keys into the ignition. "Shit! It won't start!" cried Mark. He looked up and cursed outloud when he saw that the body of the woman was no longer there. Getting back to the task at hand, he turned the key repeatedly but the car would not start. He turned to look at the others and gave them a frightened look. "Mark! Behind you!" Max cried. Turning he almost screamed when he saw the woman, now a zombie, clawing at the window. Her eyes were devoid of any life and saliva dripped out of her mouth and onto the window and she moaned hungrily. "Mark! Start the car, man!" shouted Sydney. Praying to god he put the key in and held his breath, turning it he almost shutted for joy when the car immediately started up. "Thank you, God!" Mark cried happily.  
  
Putting the stick on drive he gunned up the ignition and started to drive. He shouted in triump when the car ran over the helpless zombie giving off the terrible sound of crushing bones and squishing blood. Driving over the speed limit he headed for the buisness distriict, where they woud stop for a minute to get some gas. Minutes past without any sign of those things and Mark thought they were safe untill he turned the corner. In front of them was a barricade of police cars, fifty maybe even seventy Officers were waiting for a huge zombie horde to come within firing range. Amongst the crowd of RPD Officers, Mark spotted the same Officer that tried to arrest him ealier. Sighing reluctantly, he rowed down his wondow and shutted at the top of his lungs. "AIM FOR THE HEADS!" yelled Mark. A couple of Officers turn to the shut and their eyes almost widened when they realized who was gving them the tip. "Mark Davis!?!" cried one of the Officers. "What the hell are you doing here?" shouted another Officer. Mark shrugged and gestured to the zombies approaching. "Trying to get out of town…if your gonna stay an dfight hose things you better aim at the heads, it'll kill them fast." Mark annouced.  
  
The Officers stared at the man for awhile before nodding and turning to face off against the undead. "Thanks for the advice." replied an Officer before going back to watching the zombies shuffle forward. One of the Officers, Matthew Stevens, stood wide-eyed at the scene before him. This was the man that murdered his sister, Alana…. Why was he helping them? "Well, I gotta get some gas…good luck!" Mark said. Leaving the Officers behind he wondered if they were going to make it…. Deep down in his gut he knew they wouldn't win. There were too many zombies to take down. Somehow, he hoped that they would get out, at least some people would survive. Looking back to the road, he watched as the gas station came into view and pulled up to the pump. Jumping out he sniffed for anything peculiar and smiled in satisfaction when he found that everything was safe…for now. After pumping the car with gas, he turned to get back in just when a bald man shuffled out of the mini mart.  
  
"Sorry, man! I'm not ready to die yet…* Mark whispered under his breath. Bringing out his gun he shot the man in the head and jumped back into the car. After the engine started up, Mark drove down the street…in the distance; he could hear the gunshots and screams of the officers. Mark could only drive on into the distance as more and more screams were heard. Finally, the streets were quiet and nothing except the wind could be heard.  
  
  
  
(6:00 A.M Monday)  
  
"Do you think we should look for some survivors?" asked Sydney turning to the other man. Mark looked back onto the road where a couple of zombies were shuffling, his gaze landing on some of their mutated faces…they were hiding in a garage for the time being. Ever since the battle with the zombies, it seemed that increasingly zombies' began to pop up. Mark smirked when he spotted a man that he always despised shuffle towards their safe haven. Opening the door a crack he stuck the gun out and pointed it at the mans head…pulling the trigger, he watched as the man fell to the floor gurgling before dying. "Do you think this is some kind of game, Mark?" cried Max. She grabbed the man's shoulder and squeezd tightly. Turning Mark grabbed her hand and pushed her off, giving her a glare in the process. "Time to pack up, were looking for some survivors!" he announced. Growling Max grabbed her Colt Python and held it up. After getting into the car, Mark turned to Max and gave her an apologetic stare. "I'm sorry, Max…I guess I got carried away." Mark said. Sighing Max nodded and looked away a smal smile gracing her lips.  
  
Opening the garage door, Mark sped out and ran over the nearest zombie. Driving for what seemed like hours he grimaced as they came upon the very spot where the battle took place. Dead bodies' lay strewn about and no life whatsoever looked like it could have survived this. Getting out of the car, Mark began walking thru the swamp of dead officers and SWAT. Over in a corner was a body that caught his gaze…a man obviously bitten to death lay peacefully on the ground a gun still clutched tightly in his hand. Walking over to the dead officer, Mark looked at his badge and read the name outloud. "John Hopkins" he said solemly. Getting up slowly, he began to turn away when a brown object in the man's pocket fell out. Bending down he opened it to reveal a picture of the man's family…and the next picture was one with him and a girl. On the back was a message…  
  
*Eve Dawson +John Hopkins=Friends Forever*  
  
Putting the wallet back in the man's pocket, he looked away before going back to finding survivors. Peering into a car he immediately looked away when he spotted a man hunched over a woman eating her Flesh away. Just as he was turning to walk back to the others, movement on the pavement caught his eye…a young looking man, possibly a rookie, was struggling to get up. He was battered badly but luckily he did't have any bite marks on him. "Where am I?" asked the man shakily getting to his feet. "You were fighting with the zombies…I guess you got knocked out." Replied Mark. Looking up the man immediately backed away, a frightened look coming over his face. Mark in turn looked surprised at the man's sudden gesture but backed up as well when he realized whom this person was. "Mark Davis! You scum! What are you doing here?" cried the man. Mark scowled and gave the man a glare, "What do you think? I'm here to save your worthless ass!" Mark snapped. Both men glared at eachother before a scream erupted nearby. Max and Sydney came running towards them, frantic looks plastered on both faces.  
  
"Were crewed! A whole horde of zombies are headed this way!"  
  
Heading towards the car, they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw that it was now surounded by zombies! Cursing aloud, Mark turned to run the other way but stopped when he realized they were trapped. Between two things…a barricade and the horde of zombies. Backing up the group stared fearfully at the horde as the flesh eaters edged towards them ever so slowly. Suddenly a shot rang out, followed by a shout. "Hey, come over before you get eaten by those things!" cried the shooter. Running towards the man, mark winced as he tripped over a body…looking down his eye widened when he realised that the body was a zombie! Backing up he fumbled for his gun but cursed when he saw it a couple of meters away. A shot rang out and Mark looked up into the face of the rookie cop…  
  
"C'mon! Let's go!" he cried. Jumping up Mark ran for the building the others diasppeared in and shut the door tight as the zombies groaned in frustration. "You guys are lucky I was around when that horde started coming!" the man said. Winking he waved a hand gestering to the room they were in and smiled. "I'm Brian Marcelo and this is my Gunshop!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks goes to Brian Marcelo for letting me use his name and his two main characters from "Their Last Stand Series!" John Hopkins and Eve Dawson…read his stories! They're the best…! They nearly had me on the edge of my seat! 


	6. Meetings

Chapter: 6  
  
Aright, this chapter is going to be longer! I promise…^^ Get ready for one action/horror packed fanfiction! You will definitely like this one…  
  
Summary: Trapped! Or so that's what Mark and the others think…In the last chapter they were surrounded by a horde of flesh eaters! What's a person to do? Luckily, Brian was there to help them but what happens when we throw in a couple of Hunters, Lickers, and a Tyrant? Things start to get very interesting!  
  
  
  
(7:00 A.M Monday Morning)  
  
Mark stared out the window silently, a million thoughts running through his head. The zombies weren't as stupid as they seemed…they just wouldn't leave and now the group was stuck in a gunshop. Sure there was enough ammo to take down an army but with more and more zombies coming there was just no way to fight and the way they keep pushing agaisnt the door. Who knows how long before the door falls and the all get eaten. Turning from he window, Mark walked over to where Sydney sat. The kid was scared…freaking out in simpiler terms. He kept shaking and mumbling about dying and shit.  
  
"Syd, don't act like you never fought before! You've shot plenty of people in the past, right?" asked Mark.  
  
Sydney looked up a frantic look plastered on his face and all he could do was hang his head in shame. "I only carry a gun to protect myself, but I've never shot anyone before…" he replied. Slaping his forehead, Mark groaned and sat heavily on the stool closest to the wall. Suddenly his head was pounding and he felt like his brain was taking a four-hour break from reality. "Don't worry about those things out there, they won't get in." annouced Brian. Mark looked at the man before looking over to the door; it wasn't shaking anymore…which was a good sign. Maybe the zombies found more victims to feed on instead of them? But one thing did't feel right…  
  
"Since when did it get all quiet?"  
  
Maxine who was siting near the door peered out and reeled back in surprised when she saw what was staring back at her…stuttering she ran over to mark's side and pointed to the window.  
  
"T-there's something outside!" she whispered frantically.  
  
Unholstering his gun, Mark went over to the window and stared at the thing…it as well stared back in return blinking every second. Quietly, Mark stepped back and waved a hand behind him.  
  
"Stay quiet…back up slowly and head towards the back." Mark ordered.  
  
Matt, the rookie cop, stood confused at the sudden order but slowly backed up as told…Brian clutched his Custom Handgun and backed up towards the wall as well. He signaled the others to follow him as he edged towards the back of the room. Mark glared at the monster and in turn, the monster narrowed its repillian eyes, watching his every move. Frightened out of his wits and unsure as to what he should do Sydney turned and ran. The monster glanced at Sydney and backed up…Mark's eyes widened slightly and he too backed up. "Syd, you shouldn't have moved!" growled Mark. He turned and ran towrds the back, just as the monster crashed thru the window. "Oh, shit!" cried Maxine as the monster landed in front of her. "Head for the back door!" cried Brian.  
  
Running the group headed for the back door, every now and then dodging the slashing from the claws of the monster. Mark ran to the door and was about to throw it open when he suddenly froze. Moans and a lot of them coming from the other side of the door!  
  
Matt stopped as well and turned to Mark, "We can't go thru this way! Their waiting on the other side!" he replied frantically. Maxine and Sydney were still holding the door as the other monster scratched wildly. "Hurry up! We can't hol him off much longer!!" cried Sydney. Mark shook his head and looked sadly at the group. "We can't go anywhere as long as were surrounded!"  
  
Brian began to sort out their options, before giving out a cry of triumph! "I just remebered something…we can use the cellar!"  
  
Brian ran over to what look like a metal door and opened it…immediately a musky smel filled the room and Mark coughed. "I remebered that the day I bought the store was the day the police arrested some guy for smuggling weapons from out of town! There's a cellar here that leads to the outside, we can get out this way!" Brian announced. Mark laughed before patting the man on the back, giving him an approving nod he walked over to where the other two were and pushed his big frame against the door. "Alright, then go ahead…" Mark said. Sydney who was very eager to get out of the stuffy room went in first. Looking around he gasped as his sneaker slipped into the water…unfortunetely a pipe must have broke and now they were wait deep in water!  
  
"It's pretty dark down here…better bring a flashlight!" Sydeny called back.  
  
Maxine handed the boy a flashlight and watched as her cousin disappeared down the corridor. She jumped as someone put their hand on her shoulder and turned to find matt staring reassuringly at her. "Don't worry," he said quietly.  
  
  
  
(8:00 A.M. Monday)  
  
*In the cellar*  
  
Sydney cursed outloud as his head was caught in another spider web. Sure he was scared as all hell but he wanted to get out, so he volunteered. "Better than being stuck with a freaking monster!" he spat. Walking further down the cellar he stopped when he suddenly heard a splashing noise…he shined his light in the direction and waited silently. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he asked. He peered into the darkeness a little more…a sudden swishing sound erupting form the silence. Sydney backed up and clutched the flashlight tighter, his hand getting sweaty. "Please answer me!" he cried. No response…now the swishing was louder. Suddenly all noise stopped and only the sound of his breathing could be heard.  
  
~Growl~  
  
Sydney turned and screamed as his light shined on the face of what appeared to be a monster with a long tongue. Turning he ran as the monster stood there giving the frightened boy somewhat of a head start. As they say, fast food is always good food. The monster gave one loud growl before giving chase…  
  
  
  
"Sydney!" cried Maxine as she started down the steps. Running towards the light at the end of the hall, she cried out his name as the light got closer and closer. "Max! Help me!!" the man cried frantically. He yelped as his foot was caught on something and he tripped and fell face first into the water. "Sydney!" screamed Max as she ran froward. She looked around for the man but all she could find was his flashlight. Gripping it she looked up just as the monster came into view.  
  
She lowered her head sadly and waited…tears falling down her face. The Licker hissed and rised up to it's actual height extending it's tongue. Suddenly a loud shot was heard followed by the sound of more shots. Turning she gasped as she caught sight of Brian, Matt, and Mark firing at the creature.  
  
It screached and cried out before falling into the water it's body floating lifelessly in the current…jumping down from the platform Matt envoloped Max in a hug and brought her back up. "What happen to the other monster?" she asked. Brian sent mark a look and they both looked at Max a small smile covering both their faces. "We killed it…" answered Brain. Max stood there shocked before quickly recovering, a sad look covering her face. "Sydney's…gone." She wimpered quietly.  
  
Looking down, Mark sighed sadly…and for the first time since his childhood. Started to cry…Matt loooked up from where he was standing with Max and stared at the ground, a hard expression on his face. "So, he is human afterall. I guess I owe him an apology, then." thought Matt. Walking over to Mark he gave him a pat on the shoulder and nodded. "I'm sorry," Matt said quietly. Mark wiped his eyes, looked up at the man, and gave him a shaky smile. "It's alright." He answered. Grabbing his gun off the table he reloaded it with ammo and looked to the others.  
  
"Let's get out of this fucked up place! For us and for Sydney…I'm not going down that easily!" announced Mark.  
  
Giving the others a nod he descended back into the cellar…followed by the others. Taking the path that Sydney found, they soon ended up at a ladder leading up to the surface. Up above they could hear faint moans and cries of fallen victims, mixed up together in one sick mantra playing repeatedly breaking the silent night. Looking at the ladder, Mark turned to the others and raised an eyebrow. "Who's going first?" he asked. Whistling is heard and backs are turned, sighing heavily he nodded and gripped the bars. "Fine…I'll go first." he replied.  
  
Climbing up ever so slowly, he listened for anything dangerous and lfted the manhole up when he heard none. Looking around, he skimmed his suroundings wearily. *BAM* A sudden gunshot rang out and suddenly a woman in a blue tube top and a black leather skirt ran out of the nearest door, followed by a man in a uniform with the Umbrella insignia on his right pocket. "Jill! We can't outrun him all day. We don't have enough fire power!" the man exclaimed. The woman, Jill, looked tiwce as worried and backed up. "I know, Carlos…but what are we going to do?" she asked tiredly. "Well, maybe we can help?" asked Mark. Jumping at the sudden voice, Jill turned around in circles and looked around the alley. "Who said that?" she asked. Lifting up the manhole further, mark stepped out and winked. "I did…" he replied. Jill and Carlos turned to the man both confused and unsure as to what they should do. "I'm Mark and these are my friends." He announced.  
  
One by one, they came out of the manhole each introducing themselves. "Oh, and I'm Jill Valentine and this is my friend, Carlos Oleivera." She replied. She smiled calmly and got ready to say something but froze when she heard a growl. "It's him…listen, there's something chasing us! Therefore, it would be best if we separateted for now. Meet up at the café!" she cried before sprinting down the alley. "Here's a gift, amigos. Adios!" shouted Carlos as he ran after Jill.  
  
Looking into his hand, Mark regarded the Knife with curiousty and turned to the others. "Alright, let's go!" he announced before moving in the direction the duo ran thru. Just then a crash was heard and the others turn in surpris.  
  
STARS!  
  
In front of them was the biggest monster they had encountered so far…he had sharp jagged teeth, a trenchcoat, a mean looking grenade launcher, and huge build.  
  
"RUN!" cried Mark as the group sprinted downt he alley.  
  
Pumping his legs for all they were worth he tuned a corner and sprinted towards what looked like an apartment complex. "Quick everybody inside!" he barked. Running in they used a big Dumpster and braced it against the doors. Turning they ran for the stairs. "Why don't we just use the elevator?" asked Maxine. "Who knows what will come out! Better safe than sorry!" answered Brian. Spotting a man that looked somewhat like a commando lying on the foor a Grenade Launcher clutched in his hands. Maxine walked over to the body and pried his fingers off the weapon. "Yoink!" Grabbing it she smiled and tucked into her bag.  
  
"Maxine Andrews! You just id not steal a dead man's gun! Did you?" asked Mark. "Like he's gonna need it?" she replied. Brian and Matt laughed as they walked up the stairs. "You guys are impossible!" cried Matt.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: R&R! I hope you guys liked this chapter…well, tell me what you think! I still have some surprises in store for the furture…^^ (HintHint) 


	7. Exploration

Chapter 7: Exploration  
  
  
  
*Sorry for not writing in such a long time! I've been pretty busy with school work and I just couldn't tear myself away to write more chapters! As promise here is the next chapter! Anxious? You should be! ^^*  
  
Summary: Welcome to the Terra Vesta, an apartment complex situated just a couple of blocks from the Shopping District! A beautiful place where tendants check in but they never check out…Zombies, Nemesis, Umbrella, and those Brain-sucking things! Surviving might not be as easy as one might think…  
  
  
  
(9:00 A.M Monday)  
  
Mark lit another cigarete as he stared out the window soberly. It was getting pretty cold now and the moans of the dead were getting louder. It almost seemed like everyone in the city was gone but that was impossible! How could everyone just die one by one? Did't anyone put up a fight? There was no way that a whole city could be wiped out in just a couple of days! Sighing he slumped in an armchair and pressed his head aginst the palm of one of his hands. It was taking a painstakingly long time for Matt to reach the Police Headquarters, everything was out. Taking a long drag from the nicotine filled stick he puffed a couple of smokes before blowing them aginst the window. God, what a long day…the minute they walked into this freaking apartment was a fucking bad idea. It was swarmed with zombies, and just a couple of minutes ago a survivor was killed right in front of them by this crazy looking brain-sucking monster.  
  
Not only, that but the constant sulking of his friend, Maxine, was starting to get to him. Groaning loudly as the last bits of ashes spilled out from the burned out cigarette, he got up and walked to the door. Peering through the peephole, he cringed when he saw how many of 'them' were out there. "This is just freaking great! I can't believe it, were stuck here!" shouted a furious Matt. Mark rubbed his temples and grinded his teeth repeatedly. (Please don't start whining…please!) Pushing heself up from her perch on one of the tables, Maxine gazed sadly at Matthew. "Matt, what did you get?" she asked fearfully. Mark seriously felt sorry for her the most, because here was the most wonderful girl he had ever met in his whole life and yet he couldn't do a damn thing. Matt shook his head and fell to the floor, racking sobs interfering with his speech. Walking over to the man, Maxine envoloped him in one of her bear hugs and lay her head softly aginst his shoulder. "It's okay…we'll find a way…somehow!" she whispered bravely.  
  
Feeling somehwat of a sharp tinge of jealousy pull at his heart, Mark looked back down to the streets below. Good…the big monster had stopped banging on the doors and was now trudging away. A very very good sign, indeed!  
  
"Nows, are chance if we can get through all those zombies we might just make it out of here!" Brian suggested. Getting up from his chair, he walked over to the bed where they had laid their weapons to rest on the way in. (There isn't even enough ammo to last us a freaking frackin' day! Aw! Bloody Hell!!)  
  
Grabbing one of his guns from the aray, he checked the chamber and stalked towards the door. Looking back at the paled faces of his only companions, he eased the door open. So far, there were only a few zombies down the hall but since they were all the way down there wasting bullets would be critical. Nodding back to the others he stepped out and waited anxiously for the click of the lock. After the door was shut and immediately locked, Mark began to walk to the closest door.  
  
(Aw…c'mon, Mark! No time for chilvary-shit, man! Just break the freaking door open!)  
  
Placing his foot aginst the door, he brought it down roughly against the wooden frame, screaming as if in pain the door fell off it's hedges and flew inwards. Mark immediately backstepped as a couple, a man and a woman, obviously recently zombified. Judging from the way their skin looked all fresh and stuff. He grunted as the persistant female grabbed for his arm, throwing a right hand hook directed at her jaw, he watched almost in fascination as the zombie reeled backwards back into the room. The male zombie was a lot more stupider and did't even get a bite before finding a bullet dtaright through it's brain. Blood gushed onto the floor and onto Marks former white T-shirt.  
  
Kicking in the rest of the door, he pointed his gun into the darkness and watched for any movement. Satisfied when he saw nothing he reached out and flicked the light switch. He almost wished he hadn't…cause there sprawled on the floor with her disconnected head pointed towards the sky was that female zombie he just punched. Grimacing at her dislocated head he stepped over her form and walked around. Throwing a couple of drawers around and rummagin through the whole damn place, Mark was happy to find one loaded Desert Eagle, a couple of clips for his gun, a Handgun, and a very cool looking swiss army knife. As he looked around werily for anything he may have missed, his eyesight caught a glinting from under the door to his left. Apparently, he restroom…swallowing the spit that started to flow in his mouh he walked forward hesitantly. Placing his hand on the cold steel knob he yanked it open and aimed into the darkness. Nothing…keeping out a cautious look around his surroundings, he bent down and picked up the key.  
  
"Garage Key" he whsipered softly. Turning to walk out of the room, he stopped short when he heard a noise from inside the restroom. It almost sounded like bubbles emerging from some water, what was in there? Letting his curiousity win the best of him, he slowly stepped bck into the cold white tilled room. Gulping her peered into the tub, just some red water…wait! Red Water!?  
  
Seeing more bubbles emerge from the darkened water, he stepped a little closer and peered over the side. Just more bubbles…leaning even more towards the water, he stared intently at the pool and aimed his gun. ARAGGGGGHHHHH! Screaming, he lept back and jumped out of the way as a zombie sitting up straight and grabbed at his shirt. "No! Let go!" cried Mark, Grabbing the knife that Carlos had given from earlier, he clucthed it tightly between bloodied hands and plunged it into the unsuspecting zombies head. It spasmed and coughed up more blood onto Mark's already denched shirt before falling back down into the water.  
  
Taking a moment to regain his heart rate back, he breathed raggedly before getting back to his feet. (Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Don't you ever watch the scary movies!? Guys like you always die first!) Grabbing one of the towels from the rack, her began to dry off his clothes and hair. He seriously needed a bath…right now he reeked blood! Walking out of the restroom, he almost gaped when he saw that five zombies had already made it into the living room and were now shuffling towards him! Grabbing his gun, he aimed at the closest one and shot it splattering it's blood all over the nice carpet and causing it to fall backwards intot he one behind it.  
  
Not wanting to become the next meal, Mark darted away from the room and down the hall, he smirked as he heard the frustrated groans of the zombies way behind him…  
  
(10:00 AM Monday)  
  
Grunting, Mark slung the bag onto his shoulders, already half the building had been cleaned out courtesy of yours truly. Although, it seemed to be a great idea, Mark, was starting to feel restless. So far, he wasted a good amount of ammo and the only hings he was able to find was a couple of keys, some guns, some ammo, and a map. Not a lot of help to them but it was a good supply to get them going. Walking back towards the stairs, he ran a sweaty hand thru his blood soaked hair. God, he stank and it was definitely starting to get the best of him…it was making him sick. Trudging up the stairs, Mark froze when his eyes landed on what appeared to be a mercenary, judging by the clothes and the really uthentic badge he was wearing, he was important. For now he lay in a pool of his own blood with his head no where in site. Seriously, Gruesome…and it was one bloody shame cause the man looked really strong. Walking slowly down the hall, he was about to turn and walk over the body but stopped when he saw something in his pocket. Bending down to examine it closer, he almost pissed in his pants when something dripped onto the back of his neck.  
  
Touching the wet spot, he slowly brought it back to look at what it was and froze. Blood…raising his head up to look at the ceiling his mouth open to create a big O and he immediately jumped back as the 'missing head' fell to the ground in front of him. If he wasn't so scared he would have been screaming bloddy murder right about now but stood his ground as another one of those Brain-Suckers descended from the ventailation shaft.  
  
"Shall we dance?" taunted Mark. The monster hissed in response and slashed at Mark. He grinned and jumped back kicking his heavy-footed-boot into the monsters bulging cranium. It howled in pain and hissed as blood spilled onto the ground. Darting away a few meters itstopped for a second before making a runningleap at Mark. He grunted as a slash met his side and he connected his fist with the chest of the monsters. Taking its vunlnerable state as an invitation, he aimed at the monsters head and blew its brains out. Breathing heavily from the extertion, he watched distastefully as the monster continued to have death spasms but it did't look like it was gonna get up…  
  
"Good, I don't need anymore monsters trying to get a bite outta my ass!" he swore tiredly and continued down the hall.  
  
Author's Note: So…? Um is it lame? I hope I did't make it too corny! I promise the next chapter will be twice as good, so keep Reviewing! 


	8. Last Escape?

Chapter 8: Last Escape!  
  
I'm back~ and I know I've been gone for a long time! I was just really busy over the past few months. Yet, finally a chance to finish came and now I'm here to write the next chapter! Anyways, I just want to thank those who have supported me in the past.Thanks a lot, guys! I really appreciate all your reviews, I really do. The story is coming to an end soon but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop writing, there will be more stories I promise! Keep reviewing everybody! And if you thought 'Mistakes' was interesting, check out my other work! "City of the Walking Dead"* P.S. I realize that this whole thing is jumbled up and looks like shit! However! Please bear with me on this because I suck at HTML!!! I'm sorry for this annoying inconvenience. Blame it on the HTML.thank you.  
  
Summary: Now that the apartment complex is starting to grow more and more infested with flesh eating zombies, Mark and the others can no longer hide away. Getting ready to escape they can only pray and hope that their luck will turn out. Will they find more survivors to work with or will they meet their eternal doom? Only time will tell..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(12:00 PM Monday)  
  
Matt ran one sweaty hand through his shaggy brown hair, resting his tired body against the frame of the wooden door, he sighed restlessly as the sound of gunfire vibrated through the silent night. It felt like forever since their Fearless Leader had left and now Matt was getting impatient. Lifting himself up from the floor, he began to pace back and forth in deep thought. "Stop pacing, it's starting to get seriously annoying!" Brian shouted. Matthew simply continued to pace but stopped for a minute to flip the other man off, in return he got a punch in the face. "He'll come back! Just stop worrying!" cried the other man. Rubbing his nose gingerly, Matt growled angrily as he got ready to retaliate before Max stepped in the way. "Will you both stop! Fighting will only cause more trouble, and believe me that's not what we need right about now! Mark will come back for us, I know it!" "Well, you seem so confident, Max! I'd think you actually cared about that loser!" *SMACK* He reeled back in shock as the flat of Max's palm met his cheek, her expression nothing short of fury. "Please, Matt...what we don't need right now is conflict between us. In case you forgot, were stuck in a room surrounded on all sides by zombies! So, get your act together, dumbass!" For a while, no one said a word, either conflicted with their own problems or worried about what was going on outside. Things were not looking any better and Max started to get more worried.maybe something had happened to Mark on the way back? She didn't want to make any assumptions but if Mark's familiar face didn't past through that door frame in another hour. They were screwed.  
  
(12:30 PM Monday)  
  
Mark was stupid to think that he had succeeded in wiping out the whole building's infestation of zombies and monsters in such a short time.there were just too many to begin with! He was beside himself with grief and there was nothing he could do about his current situation. No ammo or supplies, and he had searched the whole building! This was bad.really bad. Chances of getting back to the others were slim, since some of the dead had now awaken and were wandering the halls again. He now sat, defeated, on a second floor bed tossing his used up bullets in a pile before the door. "That was lucky.oh! And that was lucky, too!" he smirked as he tossed another one of the bullets away. This was all pointless to begin with! It made him wonder why the hell he even left the security of the room in the first place. Just what was he planning to do? Play hero and save the day? Impossible! Compared to those undead freaks out there, it seemed like he was more of a prey than a hunter. There was just no hope! How could anyone survive this?! One bite, scratch, or any other contact with those things was a sure way of ending up like the rest of them! And who knows! He might even be infected with a disease and just not know it. Afterall, who could tell with all this blood on his clothes? Mark was ready to give up and hopefully if the others were smart; they would get up and leave while they still had a chance. Pushing himself away from the warm snugness of the bed, Mark scratched his head and walked over to the window. The city was gone; it was too late for Raccoon. Eventually, the government would hear about this and send something over.but when the missiles would hit was the main problem. For all we know it could be heading towards the city now.and with that thought, Mark concluded that they had to escape, they had to survive. One problem though.what would they do once they got out? Where could they go? There wasn't a map that directed them to where the escape might be, this wasn't a video game where the character can just go to a building and find it packed with endless supplies of ammo and guns. This was real.and there was no medicine for bite marks and scratches. If you got hurt now, you would simply be left behind. This was insanity at it's peak and Mark just knew he wasn't going to make it.no, he was going to get killed sooner or later. Yes, he could see it now. Leading the others into a building, he thought safe and leaving them behind to look for provisions. What a wonderful plan! Surely, the zombies would sniff him out and come running to his door, clawing and moaning like they always do. Undead Bastards.they would get him eventually. So, when he heard the various gunfire and the shouting voices he didn't realize that they were real. Those melodic voices.. Had help finally come? Wait.wait for me! Mark pushed away from the window and launched himself towards the door, pulling it open his eyes widened as he came face to face with a zombie. Too late, he squeezed his eyes shut and winced as something cool and slimy hit his face. Something grabbed him and he blindly punched it, his fear turning into dread.Was he still alive? "Hey, what the hell you bastard! What do you think your doing!?" a female voice cried. Eyes snapping open, Mark looked down at his feet and nearly let out a relieved cry of joy when he saw a girl rubbing her cheek tenderly, a shotgun left smoking a few meters away. "God, I try saving your ass and you punch me! You fucking punched me!" Ignoring the girl's angry shouts, Mark brushed her aside and ran over to the gun, checking its chamber in the process. "Yes.there's still ammo left." The girl's head whirled around and she growled as she rushed Mark and grabbed the shotgun away, her face red with anger. "This is MY Gun! And that zombie there would have killed you if it wasn't for ME!" backing away from Mark she tossed him a hard glare before making her way down the hall. "Hey, don't take it personally, alright! I didn't know!" he quickly broke into a sprint after the girl as she disappeared through a door. Stepping in after her, Mark stopped dead in his tracks as the cold steel of a gun pressed up against his temple. "This the jerk that punched you, Alex?" Mark looked over to his side and gulped as he came face to face with another big burly man. "Just who do you think you are? Obviously, she was trying to help you." he groaned outloud as he gave the girl an exasperated look. "Oh, for the love of god! I just did it on impulse! I didn't know the girl was a human until I realized I was still alive!" For a moment, no one moved and only the sound of his or her breathing could be heard. Slowly but hesitantly the gun was withdrawn from it's place and Mark let out a long sigh of relief. "I'm Frank Kendo and she's Alexis Anderson, we were just passing by when we heard gunfire and came to see if anyone needed help." The girl, Alexis, gave a loud snort and crossed her arms defiantly across her chest. Mark silently noted how hot-tempered she must be and decided not to get in her way in the future, she almost reminded him of Maxine. Then it hit him. The others were still locked up on the top floor, waiting for him! Just how long had he gone? An hour? Or maybe even longer than that! Turning to his new companions, Mark gave them a frustrated look and held out his hand. "I need a gun! Quick! I left my friends up on the top floor and I need to get them out of there before those monsters reach them first!" fumbling with the gun on his belt, Frank tossed a HKV. Browning in Mark's direction and turned to Alex. "What do you say? Should we help him?" before she could answer, however, Mark was out the door and in the hall firing away. Looking over at Frank she let out a tired groan and nodded her head reluctantly. Might as well keep the big oaf from being killed again.besides he was a survivor and Alex knew that there was no way she could leave another person behind!  
  
(1:00 PM Monday) Maxine was pacing back and forth, wringing her hands in worry. It had been exactly three hours since Mark had left their room and now the loud gunfire had ceased. Maybe he was dead? No.he wouldn't just leave them like this! Mark was strong, he was tough. Of course, he would come back. Ever since Sydney had vanished, Maxine had come to realize that he was truly dead. He wasn't tough and he could never last against all those monsters down on the streets. It was hard to accept and to consider someone so close to her gone but what else could she believe!? If he wasn't dead then where was he? Rather to accept the truth then to drive herself crazy with assumptions.yet, she knew deep down Mark was still alive. He was a survivor. "Okay, that's it! We can't wait any longer! After, Brian comes back were leaving. Mark isn't going to come back, Max." Sending a sharp look in Matt's direction, she glared silently at the door as she heard the man sigh in frustration. This was hell.why couldn't it have been Matt out there instead of Brain and Mark? Abruptly her train of thought was cut off as a sharp rapping on the door forced her to run over and throw it open, allowing Brian in. "Shit! Were screwed! There is no way we can make it back down. The zombies are everywhere! I didn't find Mark or any survivors but I did find a cellular phone.there seems to be enough power to call the police." Reaching into his pockets, he tossed a phone over to Maxine and turned to collapse onto the bed. Looking at it for a minute, Maxine looked over to Matt and Brain before dialing in the number for the police over in the next town. The sound of ringing reached her ears and Max's breath hitched in her throat as the phone was picked up. "Hello, this is the Oakland City Police Department. We are sorry to inform you that at this time are operatives are occupied and our officers are out in the field. If this is an emergency and can not hold, please call the Raccoon City Police Department at 1(432) 857- 007, thank you." *click* Maxine cursed under her breath the sound of the dial tone loud in clear, vibrating in her ear. Closing the cellular phone slowly, Maxine threw it on the bed and looked over to her two companions. If the officers outside of town were occupied, that meant no one would come for them and if anyone had acknowledged what was going on.a nuclear bomb could be headed their way. They couldn't wait. If Mark was dead then they would be wasting time, they would head over to Bar Jack and see Jill. Maybe she had some information on what was going on. Reaching for her gun, Maxine walked over to the bathroom and looked out the window, fire escape and an alleyway. They could get out this way. Unlocking the heavy steel bars and pushing them outwards, Max put both hands on the side of the window and pulled herself out. Jumping down onto the steel grating, Max winced at the sound her boots made and looked anxiously at the front of the alley. "Brian! Matt! C'mon! Were getting out of this joint!" she whispered harshly towards the window. After a few minutes of shuffling and moving, Brian suddenly appeared in the window, his gun holstered in his pant pocket. Smiling uncertainly in Max's direction, he jumped down from the windowsill and fell unceremoniously on the grating. "SHI-!" came his muffled cry and he quickly jumped to his feet, his hand rubbing his backside. He gave Max an apologetic look before looking back up towards the window. Matt appeared next, his eyes searching below for anything that moved, his hands shaking slightly, grabbing onto the sill.he started when a loud bang irrupted from the living room and moans filled the air. Max and Brian's eyes grew wide and they gestured frantically for him to hurry up. Not taking a minute to think about what he was doing, Matt jumped and fell out of the window fast, his body plummeting forward and hitting the ground with a dull thud. Time stopped. Moans filled the air. Then Maxine screamed.  
  
(2:30 PM Monday)  
  
"Matt! Wake up! Please! Matt!" Max cried. Everything had been fine up until, Matt panicked and fell from the window. Brian had tried to get down to see if he was still alive but the ladder was locked into place by a lock device and he didn't know the code. Below the fall seemed pretty steep (15- ft maybe?) and Matt's still form made them feel a sudden sense of dread. It wasn't until they saw him twitch a bit that they realized he was still breathing! Tears invaded her eyes and Max slid slowly to the floor, her face buried in her trembling hands. What were they going to do? If they didn't help Matt he was as good as dead. Next to her, Brian shifted uneasily to the left his gaze looking down the alley, maybe if he looked around he could find some sort of clue? Looking back at Maxine, Brian shoulders slumped helplessly and he watched as she cried herself into a restless sleep. Nodding to himself, Brian walked over to her and wrapped her up in his leather jacket, taking one last glance at her shivering form, he walked down the grating and towards the other side of the building.  
  
(Brian's Scenario)  
  
Brian kicked away the dead body of a man, blocking his way to the door at the end of the grating. The man's hands wrapped securely over an empty beretta; his face distorted and his flesh dotted with green specks of fuzz. Brian grimaced as a white slimy maggot wormed it's way through the corpses lips and fell with a splat on the floor. (Disgusting!) Edging away from the body, Brian reached for the door handle and smiled when it open with a small click. Fresh air met his sweaty face and he smiled triumphantly at his find, the room was small and very crowded, papers littered the floor and a typewriter stood off to one side and a big brown chest on the opposite wall. Walking over to the table with the typewriter, Brian cocked an eyebrow as he found a small letter nestled into the typewriter. Reaching for the paper, he held up and began to read:  
  
To: Frank Sullivan September 4, 1998  
  
Since you're new here, I'll cut you some slack and tell you everything. Things your boss doesn't want anyone to know and believe me when I say this. Because this IS far more advanced then rookies like you can handle but since you are Joe's brother, he believes we can all trust you. I hope he's right. Well, I'm apart of a small rebel group here in the city called "The Jackals" and basically were protesters fighting against Umbrella's so called "Medical Research" campaign. Your friends.are supporters and people who fight for Umbrella. They're our enemies. Anyway's, I'll get right down to the point. The owner of the apartment building is a stand in for Umbrella, a person who observes how things are going and reports to the company after every week. I'll assume that by now everyone in the complex is infected with the viral disease, G-virus. I only pray that you haven't been affected yet, Frankie. Supposedly, another shipment of the virus will be brought in today by the *Mailman* I want you out of there before then all right? (These letters are all mixed up! It seems like the person just decided to pick up the pen again.The next letters seemed to be written recently.)  
  
To: Richard Anderson September 18, 1998  
  
Hey, Rick. Thanks for the heads up on Umbrella.it really saved me from a lot of trouble. Just the other day the property owner, John, came to my door to ask me a few questions about what was happening lately. It was strange, really.he just wouldn't shut up about all that crap on the cannibal murders! Our conversation sounded more like an interrogation than a friendly chat among friends. Not to mention, he seemed really suspicious of me. Like he expected me to go running to my superiors! I'm telling you it sucks to be a rebel in sheep's clothing. I mean, I'm practically surrounded by Umbrella, I mean I almost let out our secret when a couple of the residents cracked a joke about our resistance. They don't know shit.eventually they'll realize how wrong they were, when they're own creations turn on them. I know it may seem sudden but I'm thinking about resigning from the team. Joseph already knows about what I am planning to do, so, he's okay with it. I really don't want to be around when those creatures break lose and start killing people. So, I rather run away and fight again later. Afterall, what's the point of dying now anyway? Take my advice and leave while you still can----leave before Irons puts Raccoon under martial law!  
  
  
  
September 27, 1998  
  
Umbrella has gotten more power over the past few days and now it's too late. Greg informed me that Umbrella is keeping some sort of weird monster called a "Licker" in the basement.and I can only hope that it will never be released. Therefore, as I sit here writing this, I am in the process of watching the door, waiting anxiously for those monsters to get me. I was watching the news when the latest report came on and it looks like Raccoon is finished. This letter may seem hard to digest but already I can feel the effects of the virus spreading through my body. The Jackals are finsihed.monsters of Umbrella wiped out every single one of our men and most of them now lie sick or dying. By the time, you read this I will most likely be dead and I am sorry for your loss. Joseph was my best friend and a great leader. He fought bravely until his demise and he was glad you were out of town when the outbreak occurred. I'm sorry I didn't come with you and Sarah to Oakland.but I didn't want to leave my comrades behind. Us Jackals moved in a pack and wherever the pack went, I would always follow. This is the end; I can feel myself changing as I continue this will. Before, the process is complete, I will swallow a bullet in order to stop myself from returning and killing more innocent people. I only wish that we could have stopped them before things got out of hand but it seems as if we failed. Please don't forget me.Leila. I hope you know that my dying thoughts will be filled with memories of you and me together. Sincerely, Richard Anderson (1959-1998)  
  
Brian sighed sadly as he read the last words from the dead man's will and looked towards the door in sympathy. Seems like the dead person out there was this man, Richard, he wasn't lying when he had said he was going to kill himself. What a noble and yet morbid thing to do.it seems like it would be the best thing to do if one was infected. Brian secretly vowed that he would do the same thing if he were infected too. Besides, having to wander the streets without a soul and killing people that may very well be your own family is just plain sick. How could those things kill without a single thread of mercy? Brian shook his head sadly as he took one last look around and stuffed the papers into his pack, finding only an ink ribbon and a first aid can, walking over to the brown chest next to the wall he dumped the ink ribbon in and left the room quickly. The room was beginning to make him sick, anyway.stepping over the dead body, Brian traced his steps back to where the code tracker was and looked at it. At the bottom of the man's name on the very last letter were dates from which he was born up until he died. Pushing the numbers in, Brian silently prayed a small prayer and almost jumped in the air when a loud screech was heard. The ladder was descending down slowly but sure enough, the codes had worked! Turning to announce his find, Brian's eyes widened when he found that the space where Maxine should have been was empty.  
  
(Maxine's Scenario)  
  
Maxine winced as she felt the blood rush back to her legs, her neck sore and her body cold. The night was still and the only sound that accompanied the night was the sound of the wind and distant moaning. Max pushed herself up from the ground and looked around anxiously. Where was Brian!? She couldn't see any trace of him in the dim light of the street lamp but she could see that he must have went to look around. He had left his jacket behind, which meant he hadn't abandoned her. Looking back down to where Matt's body still lay, shivering against the cold floor, Max sighed helplessly as she began to trudge along one side of the grating. Maybe she could find a rope or something? Maybe even the codes to the ladder.quickening her pace, Max was about to turn a corner when she saw a ladder going down towards a familiar building. "Bar Jack!" she whispered excitedly. If she could get Jill and Carlo's help, then they could help get Matt! Running over to the ladder, Max gripped the bars tightly as she began down, the jacket making rustling noises in the process. Jumping down to an elevated grating, she could see a Dumpster and a few zombies wandering around. Not bad, considering how big the area expanded in. Aiming the gun at the nearest zombie, she let the bullets fly and watched as it went down. Repeating the process repeatedly proved useful and soon all the zombies lay on the floor in a puddle of their own blood. Just as she was about to leave, Max spotted a few green plants off to the side in two neat pots and she pulled them out quickly. Bora Bora plants came in three different colors: Green, Red, and Blue. Mixing them can create good medicine and since their often grown in the Raccoon area, there should be plenty of them around! Perhaps, their effects can stop some of the wounds that she or someone else may have in the future. It was a good thought.and smiling softly to herself she took the stairs down and jumped onto the Dumpster. Something white caught her eye and she grinned despite herself relief flooding through her. Reaching for the map, she skimmed it quickly and her grin grew wider. So far So good! Jumping off the Dumpster, Max hurried over to the door and tugged on the knob. "Locked!" and she kicked the door in frustration. Footsteps inside moved and something that sounded like a clicking could be heard. Breathing in and then breathing out, she got ready to shout and let out a small cry as something searing hot entered her body.  
  
(3:00 PM Monday)  
  
Jill was terrified. Being the only S.T.A.R.S. member left alive in the town, she was doomed to be hunted forever by some tyrant called the Nemesis. It was surprising to see the monster up close once entering the station, and it was horrific to see Brad die at it's hands. (Soon it'll be me.) Luckily, she bumped into Carlos, and if it weren't for him she'd be a zombie by now.she was in his debt. A couple of hours back, Jill and Carlos had the luck of meeting a few of Raccoon City's civilians. Still intact, thank god. They seemed like nice people; just working towards an escape route, people who had no idea on what the hell was going on. Jill believed it wasn't their fault for being in a place at the wrong time, for, when the Nemesis saw them he most likely made it his job to find them and finish them off. Umbrella didn't want any witnesses to survive including Julianne Valentine. Yes, that was her real name.but after her father died she decided to shortened it to just plain Jill. The name reminded her of her mother, who had died when she was five. Thinking of her family saddened her and she quickly brought herself back to reality, things had just gotten worse. On their way to the café they bumped into one of Carlos' commanders, one mean motherfucker named Nicholai. The minute Jill looked into his face she knew he hated her, by the way, he spat out her name and the way his cold Grey eyes kept narrowing in her direction. He'd be happy to rid himself of her the minute trouble came and she looked at Carlos in dismay. He seemed to get the picture and tried to talk with the other man. Nicholai being an asshole as usual decided to come with them on their little trip anyway and waltzed ahead like he was the leader. Cursing under her breath, she trudged after the man as he plowed through the doors, taking out zombies before she even had a chance to raise her gun. Jill was seething in anger by now as they quickly entered the bar, but despite being angry Jill couldn't help but feel remorse as she thought of Brad. Sure, he was a chicken, a loser, a jerk, a dumbass, and a cowardly piece of shit-who-left- them-behind-in-the-middle-of-a-forest-to-get-eaten! Nevertheless, he was apart of the team and Jill couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She wouldn't forget him. Sitting on a barstool, she waited patiently for the survivors to come, her mind a jumble of thoughts and memories, that she had no idea what the time was and how long they had waited. It wasn't until Carlos cursed in Spanish that she realized they've been waiting for three hours! Yes, it would take awhile for them to get here but since it wasn't too far from where they first met, they should have been at the door a long time ago. Eyes wide in panic, she began to run for the door, when the knob started to jiggle and the signs of someone trying to get in made her jump back in alarm. She knew zombies were stupid but one thing she did learn from the Spencer Mansion was that zombies *could* open doors if they wanted to. She took out her gun as a reflex and waited for the monster to rear it's ugly head, but before she could even blink Nicholai pulled the trigger and a loud cry erupted from behind the door.dread filled her heart and she dropped her gun in shock, he had shot a survivor! Running to the door, she flung it open and grabbed the person inside, her throat contracting and her hands searching for the blood. Carlos came over and turned the person over and he gasped when he saw whom it was.it was that girl they met back at their first meeting, Maxine wasn't it? From the look of it, she was badly hurt and her breaths came out erratic. Jill was so shocked that she almost thought the girl was going to die but before they could say anything she was hauled up by her collar by Nicholai and pushed to the side. He grabbed what looked like a chef's knife out of his vest and slowly cut the area around the wound, Carlos immediately falling to his knees to hold Maxine down, taking out what looked like a white surgical glove from his pocket; he took his forefingers and reached into the wound. Maxine screamed as blood gushed out of the wound and Jill quickly went down on her knees to help Carlos. Gripping onto the cold steel of the bullet, Nicholai tugged on it hard and pulled it out with a splash of red blood. Reaching into one of her pockets, Jill found a mixed herb of Green, Blue, and Red herbs and applied the mixture quickly on the wound. Taking out a binding bandage, Carlos wrapped it securely around Maxine's waist and tied it off. Hauling the girl off the floor, Carlos lay her body on the counter and looked to Jill expectably. She nodded and handed over her white jacket, so, he could cover Maxine up. After he was finished he turned around and gave a small lopsided grin, they didn't make such a bad team afterall, maybe Nicholai had some compassion? When was the last time, he ever decided to help a stranger when they were hurt? Certainly not within the time, Carlos knew him. This was a real shocker. Maybe there was still hope for the commander, yet?  
  
Author's Note: Whoo! This was a long ass chapter! I really hoped this satisfies all of you. It has been so long since I last written and I just decided to go back and start to finish it up. This story is starting to get a bit complicated but I'm thinking about writing some sort of AU storyline? I mean, do you people really think Nicholai would help some stranger he shot? Ummm, no. But anyways! I'm open for any more suggestions, so, if you got any more things that you would like me to add. Then it better be soon, cause the next chapter will be the last. Maybe I'll even write a sequel, hmm? ^O^ 


End file.
